<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hearth and Home by cutiifly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025629">Hearth and Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiifly/pseuds/cutiifly'>cutiifly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Octopath Traveler (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>fairly oc-centric and ophilia centric, this is also oc/canon so if you aren't into that this fic isn't for you, this is pretty AU so please keep that in mind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiifly/pseuds/cutiifly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Octopath oc/canon AU.</p>
<p>Bairn has worked as a mercenary for as long as he's been able to wield a sword. He has his own past to run away from, but while looking for work in Flamesgrace he finds himself caught up in the Kindling, and things start to catch up to him. Ophilia/OC.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ophilia Clement/OC, Other Background Relationships - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hearth and Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was amazing to Bairn how the sun could glare down so harshly through the clouds here in the frostlands, yet leave no warmth.</p>
<p>He had been hiking along for two days now through the snow. A short snowstorm had nearly buried him the night before, but hunkering down and keeping his fire fed as well as he could had gotten him through. He was a hardy sort, never one to give in to the elements or to any danger. He had to be, in his line of work.</p>
<p>He had been working as a mercenary for as long as he'd been old enough to fight. A happy childhood was a faraway dream to him now, another life that he had left behind in the ruins of Hornburg, carried on the shoulders of a young recruit who was now a brother in arms. Greer would be waiting for him in Flamesgrace, in fact. There was hunting work in the area, according to his letter. That meant good money, for those stouthearted enough to take it on. And making enough to get by was their largest concern.</p>
<p>The wind whipped his scarf about his neck. A tattered old red thing Greer had given him not long after they fled the war in Hornburg together. His coat had seen better days too. It was a hand-me-down taken from one of his brothers- Aelfric rest their souls.</p>
<p>The cold and the quiet and the barren hills of white and gray made him pensive, dragged him into things he didn't want to remember. That was another person, a boy who had died on the borders of a country that no longer existed. Bairn was already twenty, years beyond the harrowing time he was trying to forget. He slogged along, catching sight of the walls of Flamesgrace in the distance. Good- he would have an inn and a hot meal by the end of the day.</p>
<p>The city was open to travelers. There was a brief check with the posted guards to state his business, but Bairn was met with hardly any suspicion and allowed through momentarily.</p>
<p>The streets were traveled enough in Flamesgrace that the snow had turned to muddy slush puddling along the cobbled paths. It was not the largest city in the region but it was far from being the smallest. As the seat of the Church of the Sacred Flame, it was also a popular pilgrimage for the faithful. He already saw several clerics and Knights Ardante among the bustle.</p>
<p>One or two heads turned to glance at him as he trudged along. Bairn was not an overly tall man, but his hair was a rich red-brown and his eyes a sprightly blue. Broad chested and strong in build, he managed to stick out without towering above anyone, though not so much that he was often stopped. Curious looks, nothing more.</p>
<p>The cold was less biting here in the streets, with more warm bodies and buildings to shelter from the wind. Everyone was bundled up, but it was easy to tell who was local and who was a visitor from further south by the ways they hunched into their coats, or ignored the cold with practiced endurance. Bairn was caught in between the attitudes. He was well traveled enough to get by in various climes, but not so used to the northern regions that the cold didn't bother him. Indeed, a hot cup of tea or a bracing glass of brandy sounded heavenly. He was sure Greer would muscle him over to the tavern and get him fed as soon as they had met.</p>
<p>The inn he was searching for was on a street corner, a building with a cheery red roof and lots of windows to let in daylight. This was his first visit to Flamesgrace in quite some time, but the building was one he still knew from his last stay.</p>
<p>He shouldered carefully past some people who looked like merchants to get inside. There was a cheery young woman at the desk and she looked up when the little bell above the front door rang.</p>
<p>“Oh, if it isn't sir Bairn!” she said lightly, “Been a while, hasn't it?”</p>
<p>“Aye,” Bairn offered, “A good day to ye, Alice.”</p>
<p>Alice was a sight different from when he'd last seen her two years ago. She was the innkeeper's daughter, several years younger than Bairn, and had grown up considerably. She was taller, a little more lithe rather than all awkward angles. What was she now, sixteen? And already running the front counter.</p>
<p>“Has m'brother arrived?” Bairn asked. The brogue of Hornburg had never left his voice and left a lilt in it. He was softspoken, but clear.</p>
<p>“That he has,” Alice said, and she dug under the counter, producing a small key with a tag attached. “Room ten. He said he might be asleep, but you can wake him up.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Bairn said, “Has the room been paid for?”</p>
<p>“For the next two nights, aye.” Alice said, “Have a pleasant stay, and let us know if you two need anything.”</p>
<p>Bairn nodded and headed up the stairs to the second floor.</p>
<p>Greer was not really his brother- not in blood or law, anyway. But it was the simplest and most accurate relay of how they saw each other. They were a lonely pair with nobody else to call family, and Greer had been looking after Bairn since they were only twelve and seventeen respectively.</p>
<p>The man in question was indeed asleep when Bairn stepped into the room, which was unlocked. He hadn't even bothered to remove his boots, probably tired enough from his journey and his last job to just collapse.</p>
<p>He was head and shoulders taller than Bairn and very bulky. His black hair was a mess atop his head and a shadow of stubble was on his chin. Greer had propped his sword and shield against the bedpost, near enough to be grabbed should anyone hostile disturb his rest. A force of habit from more dangerous work.</p>
<p>Bairn set his pack down on a desk in the corner and Greer stirred immediately, hand grasping around for his sword as he sat up. When he laid eyes on Bairn, his shoulders relaxed and he sighed.</p>
<p>“Caught me off guard, you did,” He said by way of greeting.</p>
<p>“I wasn't tryin' to,” Bairn said apologetically, “Sorry.”</p>
<p>“It's nay a real problem,” Greer said, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and standing, “Welcome, welcome. How was your march through the snow?”</p>
<p>“Dull and cold,” Bairn remarked tiredly, “Didn't see a sign of any of those bears you said we'd be hunting. Did someone beat us to the bounty?”</p>
<p>“Aye,” Greer sighed, “Just a day before I landed in town. There may be some work helping unload for the merchants who just arrived, though. That's a sight better than nothin' at all.”</p>
<p>Bairn hummed, and Greer walked over to clap him on the shoulder.</p>
<p>“This ain't the time to be worryin' about work though, aye?” He said, “You've been walkin' for days. Let's get some proper food in you. There's a tavern just across the way.”</p>
<p>The tavern was cozy and warm, not too crowded but reasonably busy. Many of the patrons looked to be merchants or pilgrims, in town either to sell goods or see the center of the Sacred Flame religion. Some were travelers or sellswords like Greer and Bairn, laughing loudly as they exchanged stories of battle or difficult employers. Others still were local regulars, chatting pleasantly with the staff as they received their orders and tipping generously.</p>
<p>Greer and Bairn had trouble finding a completely empty table, but eventually Greer approached to grizzled looking men in a corner and asked, “Room for two more, sirs?”</p>
<p>One of the men lifted his glass and smiled widely. “Aye, of course, lads. Sit on down.”</p>
<p>A sharp-eyed barmaid was by shortly to take their orders, and once she was off to get their drinks and some hot stew to feed them, they introduced themselves.</p>
<p>“I'm Greer, and this is my brother Bairn.” Greer said, clapping Bairn on the shoulder, “We're sellswords, of the sort, in town lookin' for work.”</p>
<p>Bairn nodded politely at the older men.</p>
<p>“I'm Ross,” Said the more grizzled fellow, “This 'un here is Digby.”</p>
<p>“You'll find plenty o' work here this time of year,” Digby said, “Though not all of it will make use of those sword arms.”</p>
<p>“That's fine with us,” Greer replied, “Whatever keeps us fed is work enough.”</p>
<p>“You should pay your respects at the cathedral while you're here,” Ross said pleasantly, “It's a grand place, everyone should see it. Especially now.”</p>
<p>The barmaid came with their food, and Bairn silently began to eat as he listened to the conversation.</p>
<p>“What's so special about it right now in particular, eh?” Asked Greer as he took a swig of his brandy.</p>
<p>“Oh, you don't know?” Digby said, “It's come time for the kindling again. You both look young. I suppose you weren't around or couldn't remember the last time it happened. 'Tis only every twenty years, after all.”</p>
<p>The kindling. Bairn was religious enough to know what it was. Each major cathedral of the Sacred Flame had an ever burning fire in it, sacred and blue like the flames of Aelfric. Every twenty years the fires were rekindled, renewing their strength and light. Usually a single cleric was chosen for the job, but he'd heard it wasn't uncommon for them to travel in the company of others for the sake of safety on the road.</p>
<p>“I'd like to see that,” He piped up quietly.</p>
<p>“When's it startin'?” asked Greer.</p>
<p>“Sister Lianna's been chosen. Her father the archbishop undertook the task last time,” Digby provided, “I hear she'll be setting off to gather the flame in the morning.”</p>
<p>“Well, we can delay lookin' for work a bit to see the show, eh, Bairn?” Asked Greer with a smile. Bairn nodded quietly.</p>
<p>He'd been to the cathedral for a service before, the last time he was in Flamesgrace. It certainly was an impressive sight, so tall and looming over the entire city. The high ceiling meant the hymns sung there rang through as clearly as the church bells did, and every footstep echoed against the polished floors. Bairn had felt humbled by the experience.</p>
<p>They spent a fair bit longer at the tavern drinking, eating and chatting with Ross and Digby. They exchanged small talk, stories, and the two older men tipped them off to some work opportunities they knew of in the area. Once they had left, they spent the remainder of the day chasing those leads down to see what could pan out. Upon one of them they were able to do some labor for an elderly shopkeeper and get paid right away, adding quite a few leaves to their pockets for their good timing.</p>
<p>They returned to the tavern for a light dinner and more drinks that evening. It was much busier and louder, and as always Greer easily made friends with everyone who stopped to talk to them. Shy as he was, Bairn didn't say much and offered mostly polite smiles and short answers to any questions asked.</p>
<p>It was late by the time they shuffled back to the inn, leaning on each other and chuckling over old inside jokes. Greer kicked off his boots and collapsed into bed immediately. Bairn was more careful, putting both their boots aside neatly and climbing under the covers after building up a fire in their room's fireplace to keep it warm overnight.</p>
<p>Sleep came and went in bursts for Bairn, as it did many nights. He shifted, tossed and turned, sat up for minutes at a time to chase away the dregs of old nightmares that would never quite leave him. He knew some nights were the same for Greer- they both had a lot of things they were trying to forget- but his friend rested well that night. His snores were proof enough of that, and Bairn was used to them by now so they did little to impeded his falling back into slumber every time he stirred.</p>
<p>It was shortly past dawn when Bairn decided to rise. The fire was dying down and little gray rays of light were peeking through the curtains and into their room at the inn. Not many would be up at this hour, and that meant it was the perfect time for him to take a walk and clear his head, get ready for the day, and have a few peaceful hours to himself.</p>
<p>He left a note neatly on his pillow for Greer. <em>Gone to the cathedral. Will see you later.</em><span> That done he bundled up and strode out of the inn.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>There was light snowfall that morning- large, powdery flakes that reminded Bairn more of goosedown than anything else. The breeze whipped them about to and fro in front of his face and he watched his breath create clouds in the air as he walked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cathedral was on the north edge of town, down a long lane with hardly anything else on it but trees and lawns. It made the walk up that much more solitary at this silent hour of the morning. Bairn could hear his boots clunking on the cobbled stone street and he began to whistle a marching song to accompany the noise. He was in a good mood, and enjoying the view of the cathedral as it grew closer on his walk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His whistling pittered off, however, as he caught sight of someone coming from the direction of the church. He squinted, and as he grew closer he saw it was a young woman perhaps near his own age. Short and petite, a little pear shaped, with blonde hair to her shoulders swept neatly out of her face and brown doe-eyes. Very pretty, he decided, but something was off. She looked upset, tense. She was gripping a magic staff tightly in one hand and an unlit lantern in the other. As he stopped walking, he saw she was also in the robes of the church.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bairn was not particularly good with people, and when he worked with Greer he left most of the talking to him. He could let this girl pass by silently now, on whatever errand she was headed to, but something in him was stirring and telling him she shouldn't be alone. And if nothing else, his gut rarely steered him wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He called out to her. “Good mornin' to ya, sister.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman looked up abruptly, apparently just noticing him, and stopped short. She seemed to swallow, and then she nodded politely.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Hello,” she said, “if you're...if you're headed to the cathedral I'm afraid services are on hold for today. The archbishop has...fallen ill.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Bairn frowned. That would certainly account for this girl's tense posture. Perhaps she was on her way to fetch a healer? And a thought occurred to him, along the lines of what Digby and Ross from the tavern had mentioned the afternoon before.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>I heard his daughter's off for the Kindling,” He said slowly, “Will she still be goin' this mornin'?”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>A pause. The woman spoke up, “I'll be going in her place, actually. I'm off to collect the flame right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bairn was quiet for a moment. He had heard the sacred flame that kindled all the braziers in the cathedrals across Orsterra was in a cavern to the east of town, fairly remote. That meant wild animals and beasts were likely to prowl the trails.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out of habit, he had brought his sword. It was strapped securely to his back, a worn but sturdy claymore that had seen its fair share of use over the years. </span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Sister,” He said, “Would you like an escort? Ye look nervous, and I'd hate for you to get lost or hurt.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>The sister looked surprised for a moment, and mouthed helplessly. He'd taken her quite off guard, apparently, so he backpedaled awkwardly with “Of course, if you're sure of yourself there's no need, and I wouldn't- I wouldn't force myself into your company, I mean-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head frantically. “Oh no, please don't apologize,” She blurted, “I was just surprised. It's a very kind offer, I...what is your name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He coughed. “You can call me Bairn, sister.” He said, “'m just a sellsword, nobody special.”</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>My name is Ophilia.” She replied, “I...suppose I will take you up on your offer. I can't pay you for the trouble right now, but...”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Bairn shook his head. “'S not why I offered. I mean, I am in the city lookin' for work, but I don't like seein' good folks goin' into danger all on their own either. I just want to help, miss Ophilia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A little of the tension bled out of Ophilia and she smiled softly. Bairn flicked his eyes away, easily flustered in the face of it. She really was quite pretty.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>You're a kind man, sir Bairn.” Ophilia told him, “Please follow me. The path we're heading for is this way.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Ophilia set off at a brisk pace, still somewhat tense. Bairn adjusted the sword on his back and followed, his longer legs making it easy to keep up. The snowfall was picking up a little- he hoped it wouldn't get too heavy by the time they had left town.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>